A theoretical study of the relationship between the structures and properties of nanotubes is proposed. We intend to study factors that affect the stability of the self-assembly of peptide rings into nanotubes, and whether these can act as vessels wherein foreign atoms or molecules can be incorporated, and to evaluate their potential use as ion channels. The effect of various functionalizations of the carbon nanotube's walls on the structure and the electronic properties will be studies, as well as ionic conduction through such nanotubes. With the likelihood that new carbon allotropes will be synthesized in the near future, we also propose to study the possible formation, and the resulting properties, of some novel types of carbon nanotubes based on polyacetylenes.